Yukiko Amagi
|englishva= |aka = The Unconquerable Snow-black |romaji = Amagi Yukiko |weight = ??? }} Yukiko Amagi is a character from Persona 4. An elegant young woman, she is well known as the heiress of her family's inn, the Amagi Inn. Appearance *''Persona 3 Portable: Cameo *Persona 4: Playable Character; Priestess Social Link *Persona 4 Manga: Major Character; Priestess Arcana *Persona 4 The Animation: Major Character; Priestess Arcana *Persona 4 Golden: Playable Character; Priestess Social Link *Persona 4 Arena: Playable Character *Persona 4: The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold: Playable Character *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Playable Character Design Yukiko is a young, beautiful student with long, straight black hair, a red hairband, and gray eyes. In battle, she wears red glasses. As with most playable characters in the game, Yukiko wears her Yasogami High School uniform along with a red sweater and black opaque pantyhose. On summer school days, she appears virtually the same, save for that her sweater is now smaller and unbuttoned. On regular holidays, she wears a red dress and flame scarf, along with black, knee high-boots, while on summer holidays, she appears in a black shirt with puffy sleeves, and a short white skirt. At the summer festival, she wears a violet with a pink obi. In ''Persona 3 Portable (two years before the events of Persona 4), she makes a brief appearance where she dons a black uniform, and has short hair with a white headband. When she was a child, from her appearance in the anime, Yukiko had braided pigtails, and wore a bright pink dress. She appears the same in the manga, albeit her hair is short. In Persona 4 Golden during winter schooldays, she wears a beige coat with a red scarf, and appears in a white snowsuit on the ski trip. In the epilogue, she wears her hair up in a neat bun, along with a wears a snow white dress with a sky blue cardigan, and white sandals. Personality Yukiko is a rich young woman who is popular with boys and girls alike. Often scoring the best during exams, she is very intelligent and often repeats the material with Chie, her best friend. As a smart, beautiful, feminine, and fair-skinned teenager, she has attracted many male characters in Inaba, but she doesn't seem to be comfortable when someone mentions her beauty. At first, Yukiko is very introverted, but she gets livelier after she is rescued from the Midnight Channel. Her biggest insecurity is being chained down. Her whole life she has felt she is on a railroad track with no opportunity for deviation and as such feels the desire to run away from this life and start anew. By the end of the game she has realized that she is in reality perfectly comfortable with the way her life is progressing and she can control her life just as much as she desires to. A notable running gag is that she tends to have very easy laughing fits from the slightest jokes, though there are later times where even Teddie of all people fails to make her embrace a joke. Another running gag is that she is practically an airhead at times and completely misreads situations (i.e. P4G fireworks night) In CD Dramas she seems to have an affection to Yu Narukami (a.k.a protagonist) because out all of the guys she would hang out with him and talk to him more. In addition it would clearly seem that towards her liking to him that she might have a crush on the protagonist. Profile Persona 3 Portable Yukiko is in her final year of middle school. She meets with the female protagonist and Rio Iwasaki while they are training in Inaba. ''Persona 4'' Yukiko's family runs a famous hot spring inn, the Amagi Inn in the town of Yasoinaba, often mentioned in the news as "the treasure of Yasoinaba." Yukiko is expected to succeed the family business by becoming the manager of the inn, and is always busy training herself. Due to this, Yukiko is often oblivious towards romantic feelings, and tends to misinterpret others' conversations. Despite her apparent willingness to inherit the inn, Yukiko is deep down falling under stress as a result of being branded the next owner of the inn. Because of her obligation she often goes home quickly after school is over and may even skip classes. During an interview, Yukiko wears a pink kimono. That night, an image of her wearing that kimono is shown on the Midnight Channel. Worried about her the next day, Chie tries to contact Yukiko's cell phone, as she hasn't showed up at school. The contact fails, and Chie instead receives Yukiko's voicemail. Yosuke would later suggest Chie to call the Amagi Inn, where Yukiko finally responds. She explains that she is busy catering at the Inn, and thus had to skip school. Still worried, Yosuke suggests that the protagonist should tune into the Midnight Channel tonight as well. That night, a show called "Princess Yukiko's Search for Prince Charming" is shown on the Midnight Channel, where Yukiko dresses up as a princess on a journey to "score" with a "hot stud", or Prince Charming. As Yukiko's behavior in the TV was rather bizarre and unlike how she would normally act, Yosuke calls the protagonist and suggests that they meet up in the Junes Food Court the next morning. There, Yosuke, Chie, and the protagonist decide to venture into the Midnight Channel once again. Inside the Midnight Channel, the protagonist, Yosuke, and Chie manage to locate Yukiko in a Romanesque castle with the help of Teddie. The trio eventually finds Yukiko, along with another 'Yukiko' . The other 'Yukiko' expresses her disgust with inheriting the inn, and playfully confesses to the protagonist, Yosuke, and Chie. Calling Chie her Prince Charming, the other 'Yukiko' asks her Prince Charming to take her somewhere far, far away to escape her fate of inheriting the Amagi Inn. Confused and shocked, Yukiko begs the other 'Yukiko' to stop. Ignoring Yukiko's pleas, the other 'Yukiko' taunts Yukiko, asking why she would want her to stop confessing her true feelings. The other 'Yukiko' exclaims that she is Yukiko, and is merely expressing her thoughts. Yukiko denies the other 'Yukiko' s claims, and tells her that she is not her. Fueled by Yukiko's denial, the other 'Yukiko' transforms into a shadow and attacks the party. Her shadow takes the form of a large bird with Yukiko's face and hair, sitting in a cage with a shadow dressed like the jack of cards below. This represents her feelings of entrapment from inheriting the inn and her desire to be rescued from that fate by a 'dashing prince' since she feels too weak to do so herself. The trio eventually manages to fend off the shadow, and with Yukiko eventually willing to face herself, the shadow transforms into Konohana Sakuya, becoming Yukiko's Persona. After her kidnapping and subsequent rescuing, Yukiko becomes a much livelier person, and the party learns about her habit of breaking into sudden fits of laughter (usually after hearing a terrible joke or pun), which often surprises her peers. She also reveals a competitive side when Rise Kujikawa taunts her and Chie about making omelets for Nanako Dojima. Yukiko creates the Priestess Arcana Social Link with the protagonist, and through the protagonist's interactions with her, Yukiko expresses how she cannot live a normal teenager's life due to her status as the Amagi heir, and her wish to leave Yasoinaba instead of inheriting the Inn. She decides to become an interior decorator after her graduation. During their interactions, however, Yukiko also reveals that she is constantly being pestered by tabloid reporters after the murder of Mayumi Yamano, the first murder victim and TV announcer, who lived in her Inn before being murdered. Yukiko also confesses her horrible cooking skills, and is worried that she would not be able to take care of herself after leaving the town. She asks the protagonist to sample her food during their interactions. Yukiko later enlists a cook of the Amagi Inn to teach her cooking, under the excuse of doing it for a boy. As the protagonist interacts with Yukiko, Yukiko slowly loses her urge to leave the town. She eventually realizes how much she loves the Inn after being harassed by the tabloid reporters, who want to publish a story that would tarnish the Inn's reputation. Finally having had enough, Yukiko angrily threatens them away. By the end of the Social Link, Yukiko decides not to leave Yasoinaba, but to inherit the Inn and continue her family's legacy. Having finally found her resolution, Yukiko's Persona, Konohana Sakuya transfigures into Amaterasu. Should the protagonist choose to establish a lovers relationship with Yukiko and accept her invitation in Dec 24, the protagonist bakes Yukiko a Christmas Cake; she will then give him a Leather Keyring that guards against Fire-elemental attacks. Yukiko will also ask the protagonist if she can stay over for the night, admitting she had lied to her parents, by saying she would sleep at Chie's house. In the events of the Chariot Arcana Social Link, Chie reveals that she first met Yukiko during their childhood. The day that they met, Yukiko ran away from home with a dog. According to Chie, Yukiko was expressionless as a child, and reveals that Yukiko ran away from home because her family did not allow her to take in the stray dog. Feeling sympathetic towards Yukiko, Chie tries to make Yukiko smile, and the two eventually become best friends. Chie later reveals that the dog became her pet. Yukiko's and Chie's cooking skills have become a recurring joke throughout the story. During the protagonist and Yosuke's first camping trip, the girls attempted to cook dinner, which ended horribly. Yosuke would continue to refer to the curry they cooked during the camping trip and all of their future cooking as "Mystery Food X". Yukiko's initial Persona is Konohana Sakuya of the Priestess Arcana, which resembles a Tokusatsu heroine and is almost completely pink in color. Interestingly enough, while Chie's Persona, Tomoe Gozen has long hair like Yukiko's, Konohana Sakuya has short hair like Chie's. Konohana Sakuya is skilled with healing and fire spells (which is ironic, considering the kanji for her given name means "snow child", although her resentment for the name is mentioned in passing). Amaterasu of the Priestess Arcana resembles a faceless woman who looks like she is made of light, wielding a katana and its sheath and wearing an ornamental accessory that surrounds her body, making her look like she has wings. By leveling up the Priestess Arcana Social Link to Lv. 3, Yukiko will learn her distinctive follow-up attack, Fan Assault, where she performs a powerful attack with 100% critical rate and inflicts dizzy status on another active enemy, provided if the protagonist strikes down a target. ''Persona 4'' Manga In the manga, Yukiko's Shadow is defeated by Chie's Persona and transforms into Konohana-Sakuya after Yukiko confronts her other self. She has an apparent crush on the protagonist. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' In the anime, Yukiko gets saved early on April 18th. After she wakes up inside of a castle, she sees an empty birdcage and recalls the time she had found a baby bird, and took care of it until it had matured. She had divvied up her time between going to school, helping out at the inn, and taking care of the bird. She watched it grow, and felt as if it were a kin spirit, being locked up with nowhere else to go. She comes home one day to see the door to the birdcage wide open, and the bird nowhere to be seen. A helper at the inn comes by and suggests Yukiko had forgotten to lock the cage door. She consoles Yukiko; in the castle, Yukiko encounters her Shadow Self. After her Shadow Self transformed, instead of falling unconscious, she gets trapped in a birdcage. During the battle, she pleads for Chie to run away, but she refused. She calls herself helpless, but Chie exclaims that isn't true. She says Yukiko is strong and can break free of that cage to soar, but Yukiko tearfully denies it. Back when she lost her pet bird, she wasn't heartbroken, but humiliated; she did forget to lock the cage, but this bird still had enough courage to open the gate and fly away on its own. She thinks she's horrible and a coward for wanting someone to free her. When Chie's words bring her back to her senses, Yukiko breaks free of the cage holding her captive, and embraces Chie. After the battle is over, Yukiko walks to the Shadow she created from her desire to escape. She apologizes for rejecting her earlier and hugs her Shadow, admitting that she's a part of herself. Yukiko's Shadow Self nodded, and she is reborn as her Persona, Konohana Sakuya. Yukiko and Yu's bond is represented by the Persona, High Pixie. ''Persona 4 Golden'' In Persona 4 Golden, the addition of bikes for the Investigation Team introduced a unique new way of obtaining skills for party members. By going on special forms of dates with each party member, involving the use of the bikes, the player is given the option of either having the party member in question learn a brand-new skill, or relearn any old skill that they have forgotten. The bike skills available to Yukiko are listed below. Additionally, like with Rise Kujikawa in Persona 4, each party member is able to learn new skills upon the player's progression of their Social Link. The social link skills that Yukiko learns upon the development of her Social Link are also listed below. ''Persona 4 Arena'' In the game's story mode, Yukiko has become a more accomplished chef, and when she learns that the Midnight Channel has returned, she grows concerned, especially after Yukiko learns from Rise's manager that she has gone missing. She meets up with the others to investigate the TV world which has been reformed to resemble Yasogami High. Yukiko and the others are dragged into the strange tournament devised by General Teddie and finds herself fighting her friends, all the while trying to protect the boxed lunch she made. But soon the auditory illusions that are cast begin to bother Yukiko as she is reminded of the fact that she relies on everyone to do things for her. When she reaches the real Teddie, she fights him and tries to force him to explain what's going on. With her is a girl claiming to be their Student Council President, which she bonds with. By the time they reach the Announcement Room, they find Rise and Yu. After being forced to fight Yu, Yukiko's shadow appears to taunt her but, thanks to Yu and Rise, she holds her composure and defeats her shadow. But soon, General Teddie reappears revealing to be the president's shadow. The president in turn reveals herself to be an android named Labrys and shuts off her ego to fight her own shadow. As Labrys gives chase to her shadow, Mitsuru Kirijo arrives; she and Yukiko pursue Labrys. They end up fighting each other as the Tournament is still in effect with Yukiko emerging victorious. Yukiko follows them back to the Announcement Room as Yukiko helped Labrys restore her normal personality and protected her against her shadow. Labrys is then able to awaken her Persona. After Labrys leaves Inaba and Yu and the others reform the Investigation team, Yukiko and Chie both look for accessories to give Labrys when they see her again. In Yukiko's gag ending, she has Teddie eat her boxed lunch, thinking it had healing properties (it actually made him sick). She decides to find the others, running into Yu in the process. After a short fight in which she wins, she violently force-feeds Yu the same boxed lunch, hoping it would help with healing him. The rest of the Investigation Team runs in, claiming the case was over, and as a celebratory gesture, she attempts to get them to eat her food. It is implied that she succeeded, since everyone ended up getting sick (she thinks it was possibly swine flu) and couldn't see each other for the rest of Golden Week. Playstyle Yukiko is a zoning character whose style of gameplay resembles the regular Megami Tensei JRPGs: buffing and using magic while pestering enemies with projectiles. She is typically played at medium-to-long range, shutting down her opponent's approaches, and can attempt to get them off with her Furious Action, Dia, which will heal her. She can also hold down the button(s) she uses for Agi to set up a difficult situation to get out of or fool them into thinking it's save to traverse. All the while, Yukiko needs to find opportunities to use Fire Boost/Amp to increase the damage from her Agi spells as well as look for unblockable setups with Fire Break. She is, however, severely limited at short range and heavily dependent on her Persona to maintain her defense and extend her offense. Thus a Persona Break is especially limiting as many of her primary options are lost. She also has poor vitality and though she can heal it, Dia is not reliable as she sits still while using it and, if they read it, can predict when they use it to punish them. Score Attack Yukiko is the third character the player faces in Score Attack. Yukiko begins each match at Level 8 Fire Boost and a Fire Break that will recover almost instantly. In addition, all of her fan moves shoot three fans instead of one. Battle Quotes ''Persona 4'' * "Come! Konohana-Sakuya!" (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) * "Hear me, Amaterasu!" ''(Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) * ''"I am thou..." (Summoning Persona) * "There!" ''(Summoning Persona) * ''"It's over!" (Summoning Persona) * "Persona!" ''(Summoning Persona) * ''"Come forth!" (Summoning Persona) * "It's so persistent!" (Failure to eliminate enemy) * "I couldn't do it." (Failure to eliminate enemy) * "Hang in there!" ''(Recovering Ally's mental ailments) * ''"Not you!" (Shielding MC from mortal blow) * "Are you okay?" ''(Helping MC up) * ''"Can you stand?" (Helping Chie up) * "I can still ... do this!" ''(Recovering from 'Down' status) * ''"Our enemy is down! We must strike!" (Prompting All-Out Attack) * "Let's attack with all our strength!" (Prompting All-Out Attack) * "We have our chance! Are you ready?" ''(Prompting All-Out Attack) * ''"All right!" ''(Performing All-Out Attack) * ''"Ready, set!" ''(Performing All-Out Attack) * ''"Begone!" (During All-Out Attack) * "It will end here!" (During All-Out Attack) * "You are the leader!" (After denying All-Out Attack) * "Uh ... never mind." ''(After denying All-Out Attack) * ''"Let me do this!" ''(Prompting Follow-up attack) * ''"Please, allow me!" (Prompting Follow-up attack) * "Steady..." (Performing Follow-up attack) * "Concentrate..." ''(Performing Follow-up attack) * ''"You're wide open!" ''(Follow-up attack) * ''"There!" ''(Follow-up attack) * ''"Did that do it?" (Battle Won) * "Whew ... I broke a sweat!" ''(Battle Won) * ''"Please come again." ''(Battle Won) * ''"There's no end to this!" (Battle Won) * "Oh! Did I level up?" (Level Up) * "Have I gotten a little stronger?" (Level Up) * "I leveled up!" (Level Up) * "Don't lose your head!" ''(cheering on Kanji) * ''"Again!" (cheering on Yosuke) * "Wow, Yosuke-kun!" (cheering on Yosuke) ''Persona 4 Golden'' * "Oh! I can't defeat it!" (Failure to eliminate enemy) *''"The scent of flowers wafts." (When using the skill Burning Petals) *"Turn to Scarlet!"'' (When using the skill Burning Petals) *''"Fall with the Petals!" (When using the skill Burning Petals) *"The Shadows are getting stronger as well." (Battle Won in Gekkou Uniform) *"This appears to be just the beginning."'' (Battle Won in Gekkou Uniform) ''Persona 4 Arena'' *''"What do they mean by 'Snow Black'?"'' (in response to her title) *''"Huh? What is this?"'' (Starting Arcade Mode) *''"This is sort of exciting...!" (Character Select screen) *"M-Me?" (Character Select screen) *"My dancing doesn't come cheap, sir...!" (vs. Yukiko as Akihiko in Arcade Mode) *"Hehe...come play with me, Kanji-kun." (vs. Yukiko as Kanji in Arcade Mode) *"Such soft fur...can I singe it?" (vs. Yukiko as Teddie in Arcade Mode) *"If you can protect me...you can beat me, right?" (vs. Yukiko as Chie in Arcade Mode) *"This win will do wonders to my Amagi Inn!" (vs. Yukiko as Yu or Naoto in Arcade Mode) *"Nanako-chan?...what?" (vs. Yu in Arcade Mode) *"Alright, then I'll make sure to win!" (vs. Yosuke in Arcade Mode) *"Oh my god...t-the way he dresses...!" (vs. Akihiko in Arcade Mode) *"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." (vs. Mitsuru in Arcade Mode) *"Kanji-kun, you'd better not make me angry...!" (vs. Kanji in Arcade Mode) *"Chie...do we have to do this?" (vs. Chie in Arcade Mode) *"I'll finish you in one strike!" (E3 trailer) *"You missed!" (while performing Dia) *"Too bad." (while performing Dia) *"Unh! Too much wrist action?" (while performing a throw) *"Take your lumps!" (while performing a throw) *"If I can at least throw you..." (while performing a throw on Naoto) *"This might be hot!" (while performing Agi) *"Go!" (while performing Agi) *"Agilao!" (while performing SB Agi) *"This might be intense!" (while performing SB Agi) *"Roast bear time!" (while performing SB Agi vs. Teddie) *"Let this hit!"'' (while performing Maragi) *''"Ahaha!" (while peforming Maragi) *"Maragion!" (while performing SB Maragi) *"Try this!" (while performing SB Maragi) *"Okay, here goes!" (while performing Fire Boost) *"Okay, focus!" (while performing Fire Boost) *"You're going down!" (while performing Fire Amp) *"Brace yourself!"'' (while performing Fire Break) *''"Next one'll hurt!" (while performing Fire Break) *"Going full strength!" (while performing Fire Amp) *"Spin!...Agidyne!" (while performing super move, Agidyne) *"I am thou..."'' (while performing super move, Agidyne) *''"I have to hold out...!" (When recovering from a deadly combo) *"Ugh...this strong?" (When recovering from a deadly combo) *"This isn't good..." (When recovering from a deadly combo) *"I can still fight...!" (When reaching Awakening Mode) *"The HELL with you!" (When reaching Awakening Mode) *"Ahaha...this is getting fun!" (When reaching Awakening Mode vs. Yu) *"I don't want to lose to Chie..." (When reaching Awakening Mode vs. Chie) *"Hehe...nice knowing you." (When reaching Awakening Mode vs. Teddie) *"Rise up...flame dance!"'' (while performing Awakening super move, Maragidyne) *''"Here I come...Maragidyne!" (while performing Awakening super move, Maragidyne) *"Here comes the last move..."'' (Instant Kill) *''"This is it...!" (Instant Kill) *"Grace the air...cherry blossom storm!" (while Konohana-Sakuya is performing Instant Kill) *"My dear cherry blossoms ... bloom in full splendor!"'' (while Konohana-Sakuya is performing Instant Kill) *''"I won't give in, Chie!'' (vs. Chie) *''"Out of respect for you, I won't hold back!" (vs. Yu) *"Snrk...s-scars...!" (vs. Akihiko) *"Let's do this! As friends!" (vs. Labrys) *"Let us fight honorably!" (vs. Mitsuru) *"...is this a bonus stage?" (vs. Teddie) *"You're NOT taking this seriously...!" (after winning a round against Chie) *"Hehe--you're so funny, Teddie!" (after winning a round against Teddie) *"S-Should we keep going?" (after winning a round against Naoto) *"Are you going easy on me?" (after winning a round against Kanji) *"Oh, is there a sale today?" (after winning a round against Yosuke) *"Looks like I won this time." (After defeating Chie) *"Really?!? I won!?!" (After defeating Yu) *"Ahaha! My sides...!" (After defeating Akihiko) *"Um...are you okay?" (After defeating Naoto) *"Haha, that was so much fun!" (After defeating Teddie) *"I...I won!!!" (After defeating Mitsuru) *"Huh?...it's over?" (After defeating Yosuke) *"...I'm a bit disappointed..." (After defeating Kanji) *"You really are amazing, Chie..."'' (Defeated by Chie) *''"Detectives sure are strong...!" (Defeated by Naoto) *"I knew it...!" (Defeated by Yu) *"There's no way I can win...!" (Defeated by Kanji) *"Congratulations on clearing it! I was surprised at how skilled you were! Let's fight together sometime again, hmm? I think we make a good team!" (Spoken to you after beating Score Attack with her) Gallery Trivia *Akiha Tohno (Seifuku)'s thirtieth palette in Melty Blood Actress Again Current Code references Yukiko. Coincidentally, Akiha's heat abilities parallel Yukiko's fire affinity. *Yukiko's character design was used as inspiration for Tomoe Tachibana of . *In Persona 4: Golden, when Yukiko wears a Gekkokan High uniform, she will imitate Mitsuru Kirijo's victory pose and say her lines. *Jun Maeda, one of the creators of the company Key, has stated that Yuri Nakamura from Angel Beats was made to have a design similar to Yukiko, as she was his favorite Persona 4 character. Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters Category:Persona 4 Golden Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Characters Category:Allies